


I Am Still There

by texiut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 600+ words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Prompt: IronShock cuddle partySummary: Darcy needs to reassure herself after a mission, that Tony is still alright.





	I Am Still There

"Miss Lewis, the quinjet is ETA 10 minutes." The british voice of JARVIS echoed through the penthouse of Stark tower. His voice the first thing to take her gaze from the News on TV since the Avengers went on their mission.  
It was the first time today that she watched the report alone, Jane beeing away with Thor on Asgard and it made the situation even harder.  
Hastily she tried to throw the massive amount of blankets from her, while at the same time trying to stand up. Her foot still in a vice grips between the fabrics made her nearly fall on the couch table in front of her, in her haste to get up.  
Grabbing one of Tony's jackets from a chair nearby, she ran to the elevator that would bring her up to the landing pad.

"How is he, J?" She asked the AI while he closed the doors behind her.  
"Sir seems to have some bruising but is not harmed in any life threatening manner." And only because she talked alot with JARVIS, Darcy could hear the slight worry the AI felt for his creator.

Arriving at the top of the tower, the cold autumn wind blew loose strands of hair in her face. Her messy bun having lost any of it's use after her nervously twitching fingers went through it so often. Wrapping her jacket tighter, she crossed her arms around her to stay warm. Dancing on the place, she stepped from one foot to the other, nervously wringing her hands while anxiously awaiting the arrival of the jet and for the team -her family- to come back from one of their missions.

It wasn't often that she was worried when the alarm sounded and the Avengers assembled. At first she always imagined the worst things but after some time she realized that they were safe out there.  
But this time Dr. Doom send out so many ofhis Doombots it was hard, even for the Avengers, to turn the fight to their favor.  
They were fighting hard and if it weren't for their good teamwork it may even impossible but slowly they took down enemy after enemy.  
And then it happened: 

The red and gold of Ironmans power armor was seen being thrown into an nearly destroyed building and the force took it down. Big chunks of stone started falling and the wall crumbled on top of him. Darcy couldn't breath while sitting alone on the expensive coach in the Penthouse, safely covered in blankets and just being able to watch what the news showed. 

Not a lot of people know it but Darcy Lewis, scientist wrangler and poli-sci major, is the long time girlfriend of the one and only Tony Stark. After beeing introduced by Jane Foster and Bruce Banner they hit it off right from the start and after bonding over their love of music and pop-culture, not long after became an item.  
That was a year ago and she never felt that much fear in her life, then seeing her boyfriend being crushed under a building. 

From the distance she could see the quinjet arrive and shortly after it, it landed before her on the pad. At that time she was nearly jumping on one place and when the ramp came down she ran.  
The first to come out were a battered Clint and Steve, holding on to a tired Natasha. They came down the ramp and after seeing her coming towards them, just nodded at her and made their way inside.  
Afterwards she would probably feel bad for ignoring them but at that moment she couldn't think about it.  
Because there before her was the known red and gold of the ironman suit.  
Tony, having seen her running towards him, wisely exited his suit and just opened his arms for her to jump in. Wincing a little when she rammed into him but ignoring it for the sake of soothing his girlfriend.

"It's alright, Darce. I'm alright. Just some bruises. I'm alright. You know me, it takes more than just some rubble to take me down!" He mumbled into her ear while she silently cried into his shoulder. His grip tightened around her and if she weren't that agitated he most likely would have made some bad joke. But not when she was hanging on him like this, tears rolling down her face.

"I was so worried! And then JARVIS wouldn't say anything and.. I thought it would be over and.. So worried!" She sobbed into his shirt. 

"It's ok. Come, let's get inside and get you some place warm." Nodding she slowly entangled herself from the embrace and they made their way to the elevator. 

Neither of them letting go of the other the whole evening.


End file.
